


Starcrossed

by sinister666



Series: Mouse and Legion Alternate AU [1]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, I was debating between this and a Shape of Water AU why the fuck did I choose this..., Mouse is still young in here, NSFW, fucking demons is good, hell this was tougher than I thought maybe because it's softer in nature than my Ghost abomination, sex on the first date you could say, the only difference from canon Mouse and Mine is that she fucks demons, why the hell am I having a stroke in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister666/pseuds/sinister666
Summary: ...Her whole life Mouse had searched blindly for God’s love, prayed for his touch. Too bad for God, Satan offered his heart first...Oneshot. Second meeting between Mouse and Legion alternate to Pandemonium Blossoms. Takes place soon after Mouse's exorcism. Lonely and lost, she makes a decision to summon her demon once again. He offers more than she had ever dreamed of.





	Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

> I had toyed with this idea for a while, and at last decided to bring it to life. This AU may turn into a series of oneshots. We do want to meet someone mentioned that I won't spoil, don't we?..  
> To clear some things out... No, this is not intended to be anything resembling Stockholm syndrome. Yes, Legion had tormented Mouse and yes, she called upon him again. It seems like Stockholm syndrome but Hell... it's hard to explain. Legion does not manipulate or violate her (after the second meeting). He is sincere with the affections, just as she genuinely wants him. Neither Earth nor Heaven had nothing for her, so she embraced Hell. Besides, keep in mind that Legion is a demon. They live by different antics than humans to cut a tail short.  
> Yes, this little story was supposed to be NSFW in core. For some reason it seems cranky to me sadly, maybe even overly sappy at the end... Offer me critique, will you? So I can improve. I guess it's erotica, meanwhile my other NSFW writings tend to be filthy porn or very vague. That could have a tool on it seeming dry.  
> Ah, I shall stop now. Enjoy!

_...“I am Legion”... _

 

Last words he uttered before departing, cast out of her drained, wounded body. Cast out?.. The longer she thought about it, the more likely it seemed to Mouse he had withdrawn willingly. She had been nearly lost, according to father Robert. Thus how could any memory prevailing even be possible?.. No, it was not prayers, not crucifixes or Holy Water. The daemon’s own will had sealed his departure. Mouse laughed bitterly, eyes glowing as if a madwoman’s. The demon abandoned her too?.. Her family, Marcus… Now him. Was she so meek, so useless even an unclean spirit deemed her an unworthy host? Or perhaps, just perhaps he left knowing she shall seek him again, for this very reason revealing his name?.. How was Mouse supposed to know? 

 

Bloodstained fingers traced the rough wooden floor of an abandoned warehouse, burning crimson elegant lines of a pentagram into it’s dullness. She had escaped the abbey, ran until she could be certain the Church was never to find her. Still in her wimples, her modest gray dress. Why? She was no longer a bride of God. Mouse stepped away from the finished pentagram. Finished?.. The circle gaped at the bottom. Why would she restrain him? She could not care less should he slaughter her or take hold of her soul once more. If he decided to answer, that is. He had been right. She was nothing. Her young face, still bruised, reflected despair in dim light of black candles, voice quiet as she chanted in Latin. 

 

_“Heed my call, arise, o Legion, o Dragon, King of Hell!”_

 

And suddenly, blazing hot wind filled the room, nearly knocking the young woman down. The pentagram erupted in a column of blindening flame - dark figure in the middle. It stood tall, leathery clawed wings resembling a blackened halo spreading above his head. A mere moment, an eyeblink. With gentle rustling sound, his migty wings folded behind his back. Did the fire turn into water?.. Mayhaps one may say so, for the column collapsed, somehow suddenly liquid, trickling down his shoulders back into the depths of Hell. No more portal. No more howling wind. Only him before her. Slight smirk crooked these scarred, yet flawlessly shaped lips of his “I wondered when shall you call upon me…” his deep, unearthly voice boomed through the thickened air between their gazes locked once again. Breath had frozen in Mouse’s lungs. She would never have thought a demon to be so… handsome. Perhaps she should have. Had he not, aeons before, been an angel?.. Back then, six months ago, she had looked at a rotting host. Now, towering over her, loomed his true form - lethal, enchanting… Portrait of a tenebrous, aflame heathen god no man could sculpt. Beauty mortal mind would hardly bear to behold. Except her, Mouse did not realize… She gazed at him in awe, yet did not tremble. Living fire pulsed under his pale skin ridden with battlescars, radiating power. Long hair scarlet and glowing like molten iron cascaded onto his back, onto his naked shoulders covered in sleek scales which fractured candlelight into green and violet hues dancing on their gravely black. Goat-like beard - of same fiery color. The demon’s torso was bare, revealing how perfectly firm his muscles were, lower half hidden under a black leather skirt an ancient blacksmith would wear, sword hanging on his hip - handle adorned with rubies. His eyes… Those serpentine eyes of onyx and shining red so excruciatingly familiar to her… Making his unholy divine face even more threatening in it’s menacing perfection - sharp and stern, though smooth enough to appear utterly gorgeous. From his head grew horns - dark and crooked backwards. 

 

“You came…” Mouse whispered at last, regaining speech taken away by sheer astonishment. Legion nodded “Of course I came. I had been waiting for you”. Mouse frowned, shaking her head. Had she glanced away briefly, or was she still unable to? She could not tell. “Why?” she asked with sadness and anger in her voice “Why would you come? You said yourself I was nothing” . The King of Hell sighed deeply “I lied, my dear. Or mayhaps, chained and plagued by wrath, I simply failed to see you…”. She gritted her teeth “What is there to see in me? What do you want from me?!”. Legion tilted his head almost mischievously “Why did you summon me, then?.. Why did you leave a gap in the circle?”. Mouse clenched her fists “I don’t know!” she teared up “I don’t know why I summoned you! Maybe I don’t care either…” her inhales grew shallow “Maybe I left the pentagram open because I want you to end me!”. “Perhaps, and it torments me greatly”. She stiffened, disbelieving her ears “What?..”. “It torments me to see your pain” the demon explained “To witness a star suffocate in the dust… What your own kin has done to you I could never forgive” Legion held his hand out. Hesitantly stalking closer, Mouse grasped it, looking up at him, silent still. _Lost._ “A little church Mouse… how unfitting for you, my dear” he continued, other arm snaking around her waist as though they were dancing “For you are a golden lioness. Robbed of her name. Her freedom. My heart bleeds and shrieks in rage, my queen…” his words carried shadow of an agonized, sincere lament before the demon grasped her chin and kissed the woman months ago so eager to become an exorcist. _Had it been the only mask of strength, only form of power she thought she could hold upon?.._ For Mouse answered, returning his lustful affection with just as boiling desire. The room around felt cold when he retreated. Her clothes resembling a prison… A prison the abbey had been… 

 

Legion could tell. In a swift motion, he slid her wimples off, tossing the ragged cloth away only to skip a heartbeat in admiration how glorious the woman of his eternal longing was with her hair released from it’s pious veil. His mistress... Chosen to rise as his equal the moment like sickness he had invaded her soul - only to realize her true majesty “Allow me to liberate you, my queen” he begged, lips pressing against the warm skin of her neck “My queen… Come into my arms. Let me give you what you had been so felonly denied… Love. Satisfaction. Motherhood…”. Mouse stiffened “Motherhood?..”. “Yes, my queen… Let me make love to you and give you a son… And after him - as many sons, as many daughters as you shall yearn for. Drop the shackles, my beauty. Embrace the crown you had always deserved… Reign beside me, my queen”. Mouse’s mind grew hazy, soft moans escaping her lips, his mouth and beard teasing her sensitive, untouched neck “ _Take me…_ ” she gasped. Two words hiding so many meanings… However was any of them more intense than ache between her legs?.. Legion could sense it, and it drove him mad. Low, passionate growl rumbled from the depth of his throat, hearing her permission, seeing her surrender. Without any need to be told twice, the demon tore her simple gray dress to shreds, revealing what he had dreamed of for what seemed so long, despite being a grain of sand in his long existence - her milky skin, her tender body. Mouse was a lean, delicate woman, nearly too skinny - having lived on bread and water for years, no need to mention endured an exorcism. However it faded in curvy sweetness of her breasts, or her lovely hips. A goddess… His goddess.  Flicking his forked tongue, Legion leaned down, needlelike fangs nipping fondly on her breast, rough hand squeezing another. Mouse moaned in rapture, tugging on his belt, demanding his skirt to be gone - eliminating very last barrier between them. The demon obeyed - unbuckling it, his robe sliding onto the ground with a loud clang as wood collided with steel of his sword, their bodies pressing together hot, completely naked. Abandoning thought, giving into desire, Mouse wrapped her fingers around Legion’s member, stroking it slowly, feeling it harden in her hand. He snarled in excitement, crimson eyes lighting up as if embers with gasoline poured on them. Talons trailed up and down her hips, applying just enough pressure to leave thin red marks. Their gazes clashed like duelling rapiers in infatuation rather than hostility. Fondling one another’s spirit before unable to hold back any longer - first kiss they shared was nothing compared to one their lips met in now - thundering, burning passion. Her mouth parted for his long, agile tongue, tasting him for the first time. Tasting smoke, iron and venom. Mouse tangled her fingers into his silken scarlet locks, nails digging into his scalp, hearing him hiss, thrilled, strong arms pulling her close - throbbing manhood against her pelvis. It made static ripple through her core harsher, juices trickling down her thighs - she moaned into the kiss. Legion was not in the mood to torture, not even to toy around. He wanted to feel her in most intimate way possible, he wanted to make her his. The demon snatched his lover, gently laying her down onto the ground, climbing atop her, nibbling her ear before trailing kisses down the side of her neck, her chest, trailing his split tongue around her tender nipples, hearing her gasp and savoring the moment before continuing his journey - kissing her ribs, her stomach, looking up. “ _Lower…_ ” Mouse breathed, half pleading, half commanding. Serpentine tongue ghosted over her inner thighs, making her legs shudder, wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her dripping, warm womanhood. And Legion drank her, drank like one would drink wine - tongue sliding between her sensual lips, rubbing that moist crevice. Mouse cried out, every muscle in her body tensing. She gripped at the floor, pushing her hips up against his skilled mouth. Legion rumbled, thrusting the two points of his tongue into it slowly, lapping back and forth. Softer than velvet… Sweeter than honey… More intoxicating than any liquor… If a devil was to ever worship anything, it was this. If Legion was to ever worship anyone… it was her. Thus he did, thumb rubbing her clit with his tongue grinding into slick folds of her flesh. Mouse saw the stars, arching her back and moaning loudly… Never in her life had she dreamed of something as blasphemiously ecstatic. Though still, she longed for more. Not only his tongue, not only his fingers stroking and massaging that part of her novitiate had forbidden even from her wildest thoughts. She wanted him inside her, stretching her intimate muscles, she wanted to find out what it was like for a man’s hot seed to fill her fertile grounds. Legion was no mere man, but a devil. However were in heated lust them two anything more than a woman and a man - Starcrossed lovers calling each other’s name?.. Starcrossed before, now freed from fate forbidding the blossoming eros between them. The Bible was burnt and the cross was inverted. Her whole life Mouse had searched blindly for God’s love, prayed for his touch. Too bad for God, Satan offered his heart first. She was no longer a bride of Heaven, but a Queen of Hell. By her own desire and her own free will embrace the Dragon. Make him hers... “ _Take… me…_ ” Mouse gasped, repeating the words uttered before far more steamily. Who was Legion to answer his mistress?.. Scooting up and drawing her legs just a little wider apart, the demon slowly guided his throbbing member into her eager core, ripping, claiming her virginity. “Hush” he soothed - brushing a lock of brown hair off her sweat-soaked face, hearing her whine, tensing in pain “It will pass soon, my love…just let please you” he muttered into her neck, tongue tracing up up a pulsing vein. His hips began thrusting lightly, letting her folds loosen a little, adjust to the rhythm.  So warm… So bloody tight… Mouse’s blood turned into fire before either of them two could even comprehend what unfolded - hand wrapping around his throat, lips crashing violently against his mouth “Legion!..” she wailed, begging him to go harder, to reveal his power to her. Groaning in satisfaction, adoring her keenness, the demon increased his pace, thrusting faster, firmer, her wet walls squeezing his manhood to the point of beautiful agony. One hand remaining against the floor to support him upwards, other slid back unto her breast, stroking it’s frail skin. “Yes…” he snarled “ _Yes!..._ ”. Her nails peeled scales off his spine, leaving wounds gushing with blood, scratching at the base of his wings, making him roar - out of agony, out of sheer, carnal satisfaction. This kind of pain Legion very much enjoyed… Tongues battled, silencing both of their cries, Mouse’s eyes shut tightly for the head of her demonic lover’s member forced against her gentle spot, sending maddening sensation through her nerves, every fiber of her body sizzling. Too close… Too quickly was her body climbing towards pinnacle of pleasure. She could not hold it back any longer. Neither could he. Clinging onto the demon as if for dear life, tearing away from his sinful lips and pressing their foreheads together, Mouse felt hot, thick liquid seep inside her. She moaned wildly, and he let out a vicious, bestial grunt, his wings spreading and flapping in rhapsody before collapsing limp, covering their blissful, entwined bodies. Skin against skin, warm and sweaty, heart against heart, eyelids closed, mouths agape, lungs empty. Long hair - a messy web of fiery scarlet and wooden brown. Mouse buried her face into the crook of Legion’s neck, body and mind suddenly foggy in tranquility. As if she was melting into the floorboards, and into his strong chest. Muscular warrior’s arms held the young woman close, lips pressing to the top of her head, whispering barely audible words of love. She could not respond, she was too exhausted. The world seemingly faded into nothingness. It did not matter anymore. Only them two remained, defenseless and silent in a gaping pentagram, in an abandoned warehouse where black candles had nearly burnt out. “Rest, my queen…” Legion muttered into her temple “I am never to abandon you… You shall never be alone again”. 

 

_Loneliness._ It had been the poisonous sliver in her soul. Mouse was the strongest, the most splendid creature the Dragon had ever encountered, or will ever encounter. However her heart had wept in misery for every being dear to her abandoned her. So very often - burnt by her fire not to ever be tamed. But Legion would never dare to try. He was strong enough to bear it. And so shall be their son, born from her own flesh and blood… Legion had not lied, not this time. A new life, a fragile sapling was already budding in her womb, just as he had promised. Lovingly, clawed hand rubbed her stomach. “Ah, my queen, my glorious queen…”. Mouse did not hear him whisper, having fallen into deep slumber. Though her lips, oh so slightly, curled into a smile. She knew. Now, she knew.

 

Careful not to wake his sleeping lover, the demon rose up, Mouse’s body serene in his arms. She shifted, nuzzling to him and rumbling something incoherent. Legion pecked her on the brow, marveling at how worriless, peaceful her beautiful face looked. Around his legs, around his waist crawled black smoke - skirt and sword returning at master’s mental command. However she remained naked, warmed by the heat of his body. Only robes Mouse had possessed were her grey rags of novitiate which she abandoned, anyway. His beloved shall be dressed in silk and velvet and steel. Once more, infernal wind rose, the pentagram fading below Legion’s feet. Thus he walked down into Hell, back into palace of gold and black marble, carrying Mouse together. It was time for her to leave Earth behind - mortal, dirty world so unkind to a shimmering star. Her reign has begun. Just as he had promised… Enslaver of his. No longer a meaningless young girl with so much to prove. No longer a nun. No longer an exorcist… Oh, so much more. To him - everything. Gently, the Dragon set his sleeping bride into soft furs of the bed from now they were to share, covering her quietly. Though Mouse stirred, blinking awake. “Legion… where am I?..” she asked hazily. _Was this all a dream?.. How could damp, old floorboards have turned into royal beddings?.. Had he indeed taken her all the long way to the Pit, away from Eden’s grace… to Hell?.._ No... It did not matter. The young woman did not care where would she go. As long as he stayed… Fallen angel. The Dragon. _Her King..._ The demon set his sword aside, threw his skirt carelessly away, slithering into the den beside his Mouse “Shhh, my queen”  he whispered “You are safe. I am here… Forevermore” talons brushed through her hair “Forevermore…”. “Make love to me… My King” for very first time, Mouse called him so out loud, making Legion's heart leap. But he could not, not just yet. She had to rest... For herself, and for their son. “Every night… Any moment you desire… But now, sleep” he coaxed, kissing her on the lips."Legion..." she mouthed, a blink before floating back into oblivion "I am so glad I stepped over that line of salt... Six months ago". "So am I, my love... So am I...". As had she not, now the Dragon would not hold in his arms a woman he dreamed of since his very damned creation.  



End file.
